Elf
by humanveil
Summary: "You look like you could use some help." Erik's head snaps towards the sound of the soft British accent, eyes landing on a boy - or man, Erik thinks, he looked like he could be in his twenties - who is dressed as a Christmas elf. Cherik fluff. Powered!AU. Kid fic.


**a/n: i wrote this last year and lost it and then found it not too long ago. i gave it a quick read and fixed any mistakes i saw and here we are.**

 **i have ideas for a second chapter that involves anya and edie and cherik cooking together though i'm not sure when i'll be posting it. hope it's not too horrible!**

"Can we go see Santa?"

"Can we, Papa, can we?"

"Santa!"

Erik sighs, they don't even celebrate Christmas. Not really; only in a the-kids-are-too-young-to-understand-they're-different kind of way, where he lets them watch Christmas movies and hangs their red and green drawings up and buys them some presents in return for good behaviour at Hebrew school.

He tries not to look at the puppy eyes Wanda's sending his way when he replies, "Papa needs to get the shopping done, and the line is too long at the moment."

Wanda tightens the grip she's got of his left leg and pouts, " _Pleeeease,_ Papa?"

"Maybe afterwards," Erik says, knowing the attempt is futile. Both Wanda and Pietro are old enough to know what _maybe_ means.

Pietro frowns, his arms leaving Erik's right leg to fold in front of his chest. "Just say no, Papa," the boy mumbles, his tiny voice breaking Erik's heart.

"I'm sorry," Erik tells him, adjusting Lorna so she sits more comfortably against his hip. "There's no time. We have to be home before Anya gets there."

He looks down at Pietro, notices the boy's wide, round eyes, and sighs again. He runs a free hand through the boy's silver locks and smiles, "Maybe next time?"

Wanda opens her mouth to say something, probably back up her brother — the only time they didn't fight was when they paired up against him — but whatever she was about to say gets cut off by a voice behind them.

"You look like you could use some help."

Erik's head snaps towards the sound of the soft British accent, eyes landing on a boy — or man, Erik thinks, he looked like he could be in his twenties — who is dressed as a Christmas elf.

He blinks, "What?"

The elf smiles, head tilting to the side, "Would you like help? It looks like you could use some."

"Thank yo-"

"Elf!" Lorna shouts excitedly near his ear, her little chubby fingers pointing towards the young man.

Erik winces, "Don't yell, liebling."

Lorna looks back at him, pouting. "Elf?" she asks, quietly.

Erik places a soft kiss against Lorna's forehead, "Ja, baby, the man's dressed as an elf."

That, apparently, satisfies Lorna and she nods, head resting against Erik's chest again.

The man grins at Lorna and moves closer, "What's your name?"

Instead of answering, Lorna hides her face against Erik's shirt, soft wisps of green hair sticking out.

The action brings a smile to Erik's face and he looks at the strange man, "Her name's Lorna, she's still a bit shy."

The elf waves at Lorna, "That's okay. What about these two?" he asks, crouching down so he's level with Wanda and Pietro.

Erik's proud when Wanda doesn't hide behind his legs like she usually does when they meet new people, but he does notice the way she tightens her grip on him.

"I'm Wanda," she says quietly, eyes wide as she looks at the man's outfit. "You're an elf."

The man's grin widens and he nods, "I am. It's nice to meet you, Wanda."

Wanda didn't get a chance to say anything else as Pietro stepped forward, a grin on his face as he stuck a hand out in greeting. "I'm Pietro," he says, "and I'm fast."

Erik stifles a laugh at his son's introduction. Trust Pietro to be so forward.

"Nice to meet you, Pietro," the man says, taking the tiny hand in his own and shaking it. "My name's Charles."

"Hello, Mr. Charles!"

Charles laughs at the term but waves at him before looking up at Erik, "And you are...?"

"Erik Lehnsherr," he replies, "I'd offer a hand, but they tend to be full these days."

"It's okay," Charles tells him. "I'm afraid my hands are a bit sticky at the moment."

"Are you a mutant, Mr. Charles?" Wanda asks, turning from side to side where she stands.

"Wanda," Erik warns. "What have I told you about asking people if they're mutants?"

"Not to do it," Wanda mumbles.

The man stands up to his full height, which, Erik notices, is quite a bit shorter than him, and smiles at him. "It's fine, really," he says, looking back down at the twins. "I am, actually. Are you?"

The twins nod in unison, Lorna looking on before nodding as well, although Erik has a suspicion she doesn't know what she's agreeing to.

"I'm fast," Pietro says again.

Charles turns his full attention to him, "How fast?"

Pietro looks up at Erik hopefully, bouncing from foot to foot.

"No," Erik says, "You aren't allowed run off in crowded places."

Pietro pouts at him and turns back to Charles, "Really, really fast."

"Super speed," Erik supplies, smiling. "He'd lap the entire building in under ten seconds if I let him."

"Whoa, that's cool," Charles says, overdramatic for Pietro's benefit, and then faces Wanda. "What about you?"

Wanda shrugs, "I can do a lot of things."

"There isn't really a name," Erik explains. "I call it chaotic magic."

"That sounds interesting," Charles utters honestly. "And exhausting for you."

"You have no idea," Erik agrees. "More so now that this one," he tilts his head to Lorna, "Is manifesting."

"What do you think her mutation will be?"

"Magnetism manipulation. The same as me, if the way the kitchenware vibrates when she cries is anything to go by."

The elf's eyes meet Erik's, "You can manipulate metal?"

Erik nods, fighting a smile at the man's obvious interest in his ability, "Amongst other things. What about you?"

Charles smiles a little sheepishly, "Telepath."

"Cool!" Wanda exclaims, grinning.

"What am I thinking?" Pietro asks, eyes wide.

Charles smiles softly at him, "I don't read anyone's mind without permission, and I don't think your father would want me to."

"You wouldn't want to read Pietro's mind anyway," Erik says, his smile slightly guilty. "I've been told his thoughts are as fast as he is. I wouldn't want him to give you a headache."

Charles nods, not offended in the slightest; he's well aware of the things some people think about telepaths, and Erik is being rather nice about it.

Changing the subject, Charles states, "If you need to shop, I could watch them for you. It's sort of what I'm here to do."

Erik bites his bottom lip while he looks down at the twins, their fascination with the telepathic elf evident, "I'd love the help, but I'm not sure how comfortable I am leaving them alone."

"I could keep a telepathic connection open between you and I, if you're comfortable with it, and that way I can reassure you they're okay."

Sighing, Erik turns to his kids, "What do you guys think? Do you want to wait with Mr. Charles?"

Pietro nods, jumping from Erik side to Charles' in an instant, his hand grabbing one of Charles'. Wanda nods, too, although her movements are more hesitant as she switches Erik's leg for Charles'.

Lorna continues to hide her face against Erik's body, her arms tightening around Erik's neck.

"You don't want to go with Mr. Charles, liebling?"

Lorna shakes her head, "Want you, Papa."

Erik kisses Lorna's green hair and looks towards Charles. _Would you let them meet Santa?_

Charles' eyes widen at such a clear projection, but he continues to smile, _Of course, if you agree._

 _Tell her that._

"What if I took you to meet Santa?"

Lorna turns her head, one eye peaking at Charles, "Santa?"

Charles nods, "We'll get a photo and everything."

Lorna looks at Erik again, as if for confirmation, and he smiles at her; the toothless grin he gets in return warming his heart in ways he'd never imagined possible. Lorna bounces with excitement now, her arms reaching towards Charles to be held.

Charles coos as he holds her against his hip, one arm supporting her while the other continues to hold Pietro's hand. "We'll see you soon?"

"I won't be more than thirty minutes, I promise. I know everything I need to get."

"You're projecting anxiety."

"Sorry," Erik says, smiling sheepishly. "I don't like leaving them with anyone other than their sister or my mother."

"It's fine," Charles assures him. "We'll be perfectly fine, won't we?"

There's a burst of noise as all three kids chime their agreement.

Erik continues to look at them for a moment before nodding. "Be good for Mr. Charles, okay?" he says, sending a pointed look to the twins.

"We will," two voices reply, identical grins on their faces.

Erik nods again and looks to Charles, "If he runs off—"

 _"I'm not gonna run off."_

"—let me know immediately. He's got a metal bracelet on that I'll be able to track."

"Will do," Charles assures him. "Now go, before all the good stuff is gone."

"It's only the twenty-third."

Charles rolls his eyes, "We will be fine, better than fine, even."

 _You'll be in there the entire time._

Erik sighs, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Papa!"

With one last reassuring smile from Charles, Erik goes.

Xxx

If Charles was completely honest, he'd originally gone over to Erik and his kids because _holy shit_ the man was attractive. Like, _exactly_ Charles' type kind of attractive. He's not an idiot, though. He knows Erik's probably straight, considering the three kids – there had been a mention of a sister, so maybe it was four kids – but Charles at least wanted to say hello.

Plus, the other man so obviously needed the help.

He didn't mind helping – usually handling more than one or two young children was difficult, but Erik's kids hand turned out to be adorable, and Charles half wished he could take them home. Or go home with them and Erik.

Whatever, really, he doesn't care too much about technicalities.

Impatient as always, Charles had managed to use his position as an Elf to get ahead in the line. He knew it was…unethical, but he'd always hated lines, and Pietro seemed to share that hatred.

"This is taking _forever_ ," the little boy whines, and Charles stifles a giggle. They've only been there for five minutes.

"Don't worry, it won't be long," Charles assures him, grinning at the doubtful look he gets in response.

"That's why Papa didn't wanna take us," Wanda says. "We have to be home for Anya."

"Anya?"

"Sister!" Wanda tells him, bouncing up and down. "She's old."

"And human."

Charles does laugh at that, the bluntness of young children always amazes him.

"She doesn't live with us," Wanda continues. "She lives with Mama."

"'Cause she's human," Pietro repeats.

Charles pats Pietro's hair with the hand that had previously been holding his and smiles. "Where's Mama live?" he asks before he can stop himself.

"Chi'ago."

"Chicago?"

Wanda nods, "That's what I said."

"Of course, of course," Charles says, giggling again. "So it's just you and Papa?"

"Yup."

He opens his mouth to ask another question but stops when he hears Erik's voice in his head.

 _Are they alright?_

It's accompanied by a wave of anxiety and Charles finds the other man's worrying completely endearing. _They're just fine_ , he assures him. _They're telling me all about Anya and how she's human and old._

The anxiety is replaced by a burst of amusement, _She's eleven, I don't know why Wanda always calls her old._

 _Eleven is old to a five year old._

 _I suppose,_ the voice replies. _I suspect Pietro is the one insisting she's human._

 _Yep. Not a mutant, I take it?_

 _No,_ Erik projects. _It's why she lives with my ex. I got custody of the twins because I can handle their powers better._

 _And Lorna?_ Charles asks while adjusting the child in question on his hip.

 _Lorna is the product of a one night stand_ , Erik answers, and Charles can feel the affection Erik sends with it. _Her mother didn't want a baby with green hair, which is fine; because Lorna's my little princess and I wouldn't let anyone else have her, anyway._

Charles grins, and then almost laughs when Wanda sends him an odd look.

 _You seem like a good father_ , Charles tells him honestly. _And your children are adorable._

 _They get it all from me._

 _I bet. Now go finish your shopping._

Erik doesn't project a response and Charles tunes back in to Pietro's chattering just in time to hear the _do you celebrate Christmas, Mr Charles?_

"I do!" Charles says, "I love decorating the tree."

"We don't have a tree," Wanda tells him.

"Oh?"

"'Cause we don't cel'brate Christmas," Pietro mumbles.

Charles lifts his eyebrows questioningly; it doesn't make sense for Erik to be buying Christmas presents if they don't celebrate the holiday. "Why not?"

Pietro shrugs, "Papa says we're Jewish."

"But he buys us presents so we won't feel bad."

"No," Pietro tells his sister. "He buys 'em so we're good at school."

" _No_ ," Wanda replies, brow furrowing in determination as she opens her mouth to say what Charles thinks may be a rant on why she's right and Pietro's wrong.

"Okay, okay," Charles says, laughing as Lorna looks on, confused. "No arguing. We're almost at the front of the line."

The twins' eyes light up and they both turn to the direction of where Santa sits, both them bouncing with excitement.

Xxx

All three children had acted with perfect behaviour when they were called up to sit with Santa, Pietro pulling Charles along while he muttered about how he _had_ to be in the photo. The twins had sat on either side of Santa while Charles leant against the arm of the red chair, Lorna clinging to him the way she had with Erik. Santa had said what had to be said and the twins had squealed with delight as they were ushered away for the next person, their little arms waving goodbye.

Charles had paid for the printed version of the photo, the picture too adorable to not have, and took the kids away from the crowd so Erik would be able to find them easily when he came out. Photo tucked safely under one arm; he listened to the twins' latest argument.

"I want a beard," Wanda was saying, clinging to Charles' leg once again.

"Girls can't have beards!" Pietro says, folding his arms. "That's silly."

"Yes we can," Wanda tells him. "You're silly."

"No."

"Yes."

" _No_."

" _Yes_ —"

"What are you two on about now?"

Everyone in the little group turned to look at Erik instantly, Lorna's little face lighting up while Pietro huffed.

"Wanda wants a beard. Girls can't have beards."

Erik chuckles and adjusts the series of bags he's holding onto, "Wanda can have one if she wants."

" _See!_ Papa agrees with me!"

"But—"

"No buts," Erik says, ending the argument. "Now, were you good for Mr. Charles?"

"I'm always good _,_ " Wanda replies, grinning.

"Me too!"

"Uh-huh," Erik utters sarcastically. "Of course."

"They were perfect," Charles tells him. "Very well behaved."

Erik's eyes meet Charles' and he smiles softly, almost shyly. "Thank you," he murmurs. "It helped a lot."

"It was fine," Charles responds, waving a hand.

"Still."

Charles shrugs and looks towards his bags, "Do you want help getting to your car?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all, let me just go tell the guy in charge."

Erik nods and holds an arm out to grab Lorna. It's a little difficult with the bags he's holding, but there's a metal pin in her outfit that he can use to help keep her up, and the way she clings to him helps as well.

Charles disappears for a few minutes and Erik uses the time to ask his kids how it had gone, glad when all three are seemingly happy and completely enamoured with the other man.

"Can we keep him?" Wanda asks him, and Erik laughs.

"We can't just _keep_ people, liebling."

"Why not?"

"Because," he says through a grin. "You just can't."

Further conversation is halted when Charles reappears, elf costume gone and replaced with clothes Erik thinks his father used to wear.

"Nice look," he jokes, and Charles blushes.

"These are my adult clothes," he tells Erik. "They don't let you teach in an Elf costume, unfortunately."

Erik's eyebrows raise, "You're a teacher?"

"Genetics professor at Colombia, actually," Charles says, laughing. "I do this just to help out."

"How old are you?" Erik asks before visibly stilling. "I mean, uh—"

"Thirty five," he answers, smirking as Erik looks at him, shocked.

"You look like you're twenty."

"It's the baby face. I can show you I.D. if you want."

"No, no," Erik mumbles. "That's not—don't—I, _seriously?"_

"Seriously."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Do I get to ask how old you are?"

"Thirty seven," Erik replies automatically, shaking his head. "We should probably stop standing in the middle of a shopping centre."

Charles takes the bags from one of Erik's hands and hold his hand out to Pietro, who takes it, smiling.

"Lead the way," he says to Erik, heart warming when Pietro grabs Wanda's hand.

Xxx

"That one's us."

"Where?"

"The massive black one, Charles. It's hard to miss."

The younger man makes a face at him, "How am I supposed to know?"

"You are a telepath," Erik points out.

Charles, with all his dignity, sticks his tongue out at Erik; the squeals of laughter from the twins letting him know he has support.

"How do we do this?"

"Easy," Erik replies, smirking as the boot of the car and both back doors unlock and spring open slightly.

He moves to the boot first, using his power to open it all the way before putting his bags in. He holds it open for Charles to do the same, and then slams it shut before moving to one of the back door.

"How did you manage to put _three_ car seats in the back?" Charles asks, watching as he leans in to put Lorna in the middle seat.

Erik smiles at him over the seat and through the open door. "It was no easy task," he says. "I need to invest in a car with more seats."

"Probably," Charles tells him, watching as Erik works with practiced ease.

All three children are seated and secured in the back of the car within minutes, and Charles has to admit that it's pretty impressive, and a little sexy. It probably would have taken him a much longer time.

Erik holds the door open while Charles leans into the backseat and says goodbye to the three tiny mutants, smiling as he gets shouts and waves in return. Reluctantly, he steps away and shuts the door, turning to Erik to say goodbye.

"Thank you," Erik says before Charles can utter a word. "Really. The kids loved you."

"It's really not a big deal, Erik. I enjoyed it."

"Still, it made everything much easier."

Charles shrugs, "I put the photo in the boot, by the way."

"Oh, how much was it?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But—"

"Consider it a gift," he says.

Erik stares at him for a moment, "If you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay."

"You should probably go."

"Yeah."

"You're other daughter, and everything."

"Yeah," Erik repeats, nodding. "Yeah, I should."

"It was lovely meeting you, Erik" Charles says, watching Erik open the door to the driver's side.

"You too, Charles." he replies.

Charles takes a few steps back, intending to watch the little family drive away before leaving himself. Erik's just pulling away from his parking spot when he picks up on another clear projection.

 _How are you getting home?_

 _Public transport,_ Charles responds. _Why?_

He can feel Erik sigh, _What are you having for dinner?_

 _I have Chinese leftovers in my fridge._

 _Okay, no._

 _What?_

The window of Erik's door slides down and the man puts his head out the window. "Get in."

"What?"

"It's freezing and you took care of my kids and I can cook a much better meal than leftover take out," Erik calls out to him.

"Are you inviting me to dinner?"

"Yes," Erik says. "Now get in."

Charles grins and walks around to the passenger's seat to get in the car, laughing at the cheers of the twins.

"Mr. Charles is going to eat with us," Erik tells them before finally pulling out of the parking lot. "That means no throwing food at each other."

"Does that apply to me, too?" Charles asks playfully, smirking when Erik glares at him.

"Mr. Charles?" Wanda asks from the back.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Papa says we can't keep people, but I wanna keep you," she says in a business-like voice. "Can I keep you?"

Charles laughs as Erik groans, "We'll see, darling."


End file.
